candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Jujube Jungle
- |characters = Percy Blockerton III |new features = |release date = March 31, 2015 |previous = Home Sticky Home |next = Sodalicious Spa |world = Eight |image1 = Jujube Jungle.png|tab1 = 1|image2 = Jujube Jungle2.gif|tab2 = 2|image3 = Jujube Jungle3.png|tab3 = 3|image4 = Jujube Jungle background.png|tab4 = Background |banner = Jujube-Jungle.png}} 'Jujube Jungle '''is the 23rd episode of ''Candy Crush Soda Saga and the 2nd episode of World 8. This episode was released on March 31, 2015. It contains levels 316 - 330. Difficulty * These levels can be hard or easy if you make good use of special candies from the cannons. New features * Special Candy Cannons Levels } first appears |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |319 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 1/81 | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |320 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 8 | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |321 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |13,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 13 | style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |322 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |2,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 1/72 | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |323 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |6,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |324 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |38,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 38 | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |325 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 17 | style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | first appears |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |326 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |1,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 8/48 | style="text-align:center;" |9 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |327 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |36,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 36 | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | first appears |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |328 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |3,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 1 | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |329 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |2,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 47 7 | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" |330 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |16,000 | style="text-align:center;" | 16 | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | first appears |} Gallery Level 316.png|Level 316|link=Level_316 Level 317.png|Level 317|link=Level_317 Level 318.png|Level 318 (Board 1)|link=Level_318 Level 318(2).png|Level 318 (Board 2)|link=Level_318 Level 318(3).png|Level 318 (Board 3)|link=Level_318 Level 319.png|Level 319|link=Level_319 Level 320.png|Level 320|link=Level_320 Level 321.png|Level 321|link=Level_321 Level 322.png|Level 322|link=Level_322 Level 323.png|Level 323(Board 1)|link=Level_323 Level 323(2).png|Level 323(Board 2)|link=Level_323 Level 323(3).png|Level 323(Board 3)|link=Level_323 Level 323(4).png|Level 323(Board 4)|link=Level_323 Level 324.png|Level 324 (Board 1)|link=Level_324 Level 324(2).png|Level 324 (Board 2)|link=Level_324 Level 325(3).png|Level 325|link=Level_325 Level 326.png|Level 326|link=Level_326 Level 327.png|Level 327|link=Level_327 Level 328.png|Level 328|link=Level_328 Level 328(1).png|Level 328 (Board 1)|link=Level_328 Level 328(2).png|Level 328 (Board 2)|link=Level_328 Level 329.png|Level 329|link=Level_329 Level 330.png|Level 330 (Board 1)|link=Level_330 Level 330(2).png|Level 330 (Board 2)|link=Level_330 Trivia * Special Candy Cannons appears in every level in this episode. * Level 120, 155, 158, 223, 245, 265, 277, 295 and 305 were nerfed in this update. * This is the second episode which contains seven kinds of levels (The 1st one is Soda Splash). Category:Episodes Category:World Eight